Battle of Kerch Strait (1790)
|combatant2= |commander1=Fyodor Fyodorovich Ushakov |commander2=Kapudan Pasha Hussein |strength1=10 battleships, 6 frigates, 1 bombardier ship, 18 auxiliary vessels |strength2=14 battleships, 8 frigates, 23 auxiliary vessels |casualties1=29 killed, 68 wounded |casualties2=unknown }} The naval Battle of Kerch Strait (also known as Battle of Yenikale, by the old Turkish name of the straight near Kerch) took place on 19 July 1790 near Kerch, Crimea, and was a slight victory for Imperial Russia over the Ottoman Empire during the Russo-Turkish War, 1787-1792. The Russian fleet, under Ushakov, sailed from Sevastopol on 13 July 1790 for the southern Crimea, after hearing a report that the Ottoman fleet had been sighted there. On 19 July it anchored at the mouth of the Kerch Strait and sent privateers out in search of the Ottomans. At 10 am they reported a sighting and 30 minutes later the Ottoman fleet came into view from the east. With the wind from the ENE, Ushakov formed a line on the port tack (i.e. south-east). The Ottomans turned from their group formation and formed a parallel line to the east of the Russian line. Seeing that the Ottoman battle-line contained just their battleships, Ushakov sent 6 frigates to form a second line to leeward of the main line, and between about 12pm and 3pm, 3 hours of indecisive longish-range fighting followed, but then the wind changed direction to NNE and the Russians luffed, turning toward the Ottoman line. The Ottomans reversed course, 2 of their ships colliding as they did so, because some ships turned left and others turned right. As the Russians steered toward the tail-end of the Ottomans line, and with the wind from the north, the Ottoman admiral steered away, to the SW. At about 7pm firing ceased. The Russians followed all night, but by morning, the faster ships of the Ottomans were out of sight. Russian casualties were 29 killed and 68 wounded, with very little damage to ships. The Russian victory prevented the Ottoman Empire from achieving its goal in landing an army in Crimea. Ships involved Russia Rozhdestvo Christovo 84 (flag of Vice-Admiral Fyodor Ushakov) Maria Magdalina 66 Slava Ekateriny 66 Sv. Pavel 66 Sv. Vladimir 66 Sv. Aleksandr Nevskii 50 Sv. Andrei Pervozvannyi 50 Sv. Georgii Pobyedonosets 50 Ioann Bogoslov 46 Sv. Petr Apostol 46 Fanagoria 40 Kinburn 40 Legkii 40 Perun 40 Stryela 40 Taganrog 40 Sv. Ieronim (bomb) 2 fireships 13 privateers Polotsk Ottoman Empire Mukaddeme-i Nusret 74 (flag of Kapudane Said Bey) Bahr-i Zafer 72 (flag of Kapudan Pasha Giritli Hüseyin) Melik-i Bahri 72 (flag of Patrona Bey) Anka-i Bahri 72 Fethü'l Fettah 66 Nüvid-i Fütuh 66 Peleng-i Bahri 66 Tevfikullah 66 Feyz-i Hüda 66 (flag of Riyale Bey) Mesudiye 58 Inayet-i Hakk 58 Burc-ı Zafer 52 Şehbaz-ı Bahri 52 Ukâb-ı Bahri 52 Polâd-ı Bahri 44 Mazhar-ı Saadet 38 Mebdâ-i Nusret 32 Raad-ı Bahri 20 (bomb frigate) Berk-i Bahri 20 (bomb frigate) Berk-i Hafız 20 (bomb frigate) Şihab-ı Sakıb 20 (bomb frigate) Cedid Bomba 20 (bomb frigate) 23 small craft (kırlangıç, pergende (brigantine) and şehtiye (xebec) type ships) References * Naval wars in the Levant 1559-1853 - R. C. Anderson ISBN 1-57898-538-2 Kerch Strait 1790 Kerch Strait 1790 Kerch Strait 1790 Kerch Strait 1790 Category:History of Crimea Category:1790 in Europe Category:Kerch Category:1790 in Russia Category:1790 in the Ottoman Empire